1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component sales system, an electronic store providing device, a control method, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a component sales system that sells, at an electronic store, a plurality of components that further constitutes each of a plurality of mechanisms constituting a machine, an electronic store providing device that provides the electronic store through a communication line to a customer terminal used by a customer, a control method for controlling the electronic store providing device, and a program for the electronic store providing device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-081349, filed Mar. 31, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A component ordering system that orders replacement components for a delivered device (for example, Patent Document 1) is known. In this system, a replacement component is specified using an image showing an exploded structure of the device. In this case, a component to be ordered can be selected by selecting a target component within the image showing the exploded structure.
However, in the case of machine maintenance, in many cases, once a certain component is replaced, it is necessary to dismount a plurality of other components. In this case, among the plurality of dismounted other components, there is also a component which is recommended to be replaced with a new one once it is dismounted.